mtveyecandyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lindy Sampson
Lindy Sampson (born 1993) is the main protagonist in the MTV series Eye Candy, portrayed by Victoria Justice. Lindy is a 22-year-old hacker from the Chicago suburbs who, like most from her generation, grew up around advanced technology, computers and social media as if it was her second language. Shortly after her sister's abduction, she dropped out of MIT and moved to New York City, NY, where she met and fell in love with Ben whilst he was secretly investigating her. When her best friend and roommate, Sophia, signed her up for Flirtual, her life took a turn, and in order to gain access to the necessary tools more legally, she had to begin working with NYPD to find the Flirtual suitor believed to be a serial killer. Biography Early life Three years ago, Lindy witnessed the horrendous abduction of her younger sister, Sara, at Hamburger Hound after picking her up from her boyfriend's, where she had been staying for three days. Their father's addiction to sedatives and their mother's passing left the girls to themselves, with Lindy acting as the mother figure to Sara. Career Lindy is a hacker working as an IT Tech Support Agent. Recently, she began working with the NYPD Cyber Crimes Unit to solve cases needing her infamous hacking skills, as well as to gain access to the tools that can not only help her find the Hunter, but to find her sister as well. Never4gottengroup.com Never4gottengroup.com is the website Lindy helps others find their missing loved ones through. She uses her notorious hacking skills to find information, even if it means breaking the law. Lindy helped identify Susan Becker's daughter, Julia Becker, who was entered into the NYPD database as a Jane Doe. Personality Lindy is rebellious, caring not for the law, but for justice. She's a strong fighter who will put herself in danger to protect others, no matter the cost. Though stubborn, Lindy's vulnerable side kicks in often, and she tends to see the good in others, even when everyone else won't. It takes a lot to impress her, and she leads a rather independent life. Physical appearance Dark brown hair brown eyes Relationships Sara Sampson Sara is Lindy's younger sister. Lindy acted like a mother figure to Sara, from lecturing her about her choice of friends to making sure she was well-fed. When she was kidnapped at sixteen, Lindy was devastated and dropped out of MIT, moved to New York, and took matters into her own hands in terms of finding her sister, using her notorious hacking skills. George Reyes George is Lindy's friend, confidant and coworker, as well as a fellow hacker. When she needs help with hacking, he's just a call away. Ben Miller Ben was Lindy's ex-boyfriend. They fell in love whilst he was secretly investigating her. When he turned her in for hacking, their relationship changed completely. However, they reunited shortly after the Flirtual Killer began stalking her, and they had sex. Ben was murdered by Lindy's stalker soon after. Sophia Preston Sophia is the best friend and roommate of Lindy. Sophia gave Lindy a place to stay when Lindy first moved to New York, and Lindy never left. After Lindy's ankle bracelet was removed, and after learning Lindy saw Ben, Sophia signed Lindy up for Flirtual in an attempt to find her friend someone other than Ben so she wouldn't keep going back to her ex-boyfriend and could think about someone else instead. Connor North Connor is Lindy's frienemy/rival. They share Sophia as a best friend, and Connor is often jealous of Lindy receiving Sophia's attention. For his own selfish reasons, he encouraged Lindy to find a suitor on Flirtual and helped her find the three suitors that she later met. Tommy Tommy is Ben's friend and Lindy's somewhat friend. They work together when she helps out the police with the killer. He crushes on Lindy. Jake Bolin Jake is one of the Flirtual matches she dates. However unlike the others he sticks around and manages to situate himself with Lindy. It is later revealed that he is the Flirtual Killer. Other relationships TBD Appearances TBD Photos TBD Quotes TBD Trivia *Lindy fidgets with her fingers when she doesn't trust someone.Episode: K3U *Lindy doesn't cook often, and when she does, she isn't a very good cook. *She likes Black Americano coffee. *The hot water tank doesn't work well, so Lindy and Sophia have to take showers of approximately six minutes. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hackers Category:Main Characters Category:Flirtual Users